Meant to Be
by Sinful-Revenge
Summary: Sorry but this isn't an update for Chapter 5. Its a revision of Ch. 4 and some Ch. 3
1. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this story they all belong to J.K Rowling who is a genius. 

A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle and don't send me flames! I'm a H/Hr supporter all the way. Enjoy! 

The sun gently kiss Hermione through the silk curtains of her bed room window. She stirred tiredly and listened to the tranquil sound of the birds singing harmonized duets. She stretched and looked at her calendar, which read: September 1. A smile curled on her lips as the thought of her friends occupied her mind. Not to long from now she'd be in the presence of Harry and Ron, her two best friends whom she'd met during her first year at Hogwarts. Hermione stifled a yawn and trudged over to her bathroom to prepare herself for her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Chapter 1: We Meet Again

King's Cross station was packed with muggles as usual and Hermione made her way through the crowd with her trunk. She got a glimpse of the clock; the train would be leaving in ten minutes. With one last glance around platforms 9 and 10 for Ron and Harry, Hermione walked casually between both platforms onto platform 9¾. Hogwarts Express was being boarded by all the years, which could be easily identified. She saw many 1st years talking to prefects and the occasional goofball that would frighten them about The Sorting Ceremony, Quidditch, The Forbidden Forest, and Mr. Filch. She giggled and shook her head in disbelief. Hermione stood up proudly and boarded the train in pure arrogance. After all she _was_ Head Girl. She was acting like this purposely to show off. It was not in her nature to do so but considering it was her last year she thought she'd have some fun. Hermione stopped half way through the train when she heard voices familiar to her ears.

"Have you seen her?"

"Not at all,"

"You don't suppose she thinks she's to good for us since she's Head Girl?"

"I don't think so. I mean I am—"

"Absolutely ludicrous!" 

He was interrupted by Hermione who was standing at the entrance, hands on her hips looking fearsome.

"Hermione!" they declared in unison.

Ron and Harry got up and went to her. Hermione dropped her hands to her side and laughed. All three of them embraced each other to show how much they missed everyone of them. 

"How could you say that I'd forgotten you guys!? You hurt my feelings," she said sarcastically.

They all sat, Ron next to Harry and Hermione in front, and began to discuss their summer. Hermione told them how she had spent a horrible summer babysitting. Ron and Harry spent their summer together so naturally Ron was doing all the talking.

"..So then we went to Hogsmeade and.."

While Ron was going on to tell all about how Fred and George started their practical joke business, Harry's attention was on Hermione. 

She was listening intently and asking all types of questions. She was already changed into her robes, as were they but her figure was still visible. Hermione had become a woman over the summer of their 6th year and not just physically. She was not as subconscious of herself and was more of a free spirit. Harry remembered during their 6th year he was eavesdropping as she was spinning in the pouring rain looking blissful. Also she had been late to class and her excuse was not convincing. Luckily it was not potions she was late for.

Her feminine features were haunting Harry worse than dementors. She was gorgeous. As she was sitting, legs crossed, Harry stole a glance at her shapely calves. His head was full of thoughts of her that he tried so desperately to shake away. _No way! She's your best friend! _Her voluptuous body was not the only thing he saw, her face was absolutely spell-bounding. Her hair was less frizzy and tied back neatly in a bun, her plump lips glistened with a touch of lip gloss, her eyes beautifully fitted for her mysterious elegance, and all her other features that had Harry's mind in the clouds. He was exceptionally glad they would be sharing their own rooms together.

Harry stole a glance at her and caught her eyes. It seemed like an eternity, but in the next second she turned back to Ron, her cheeks turning crimson. Hermione felt her cheeks burning and everything Ron was saying seemed so distant. His piercing green eyes hypnotized her and made her feel weak and vulnerable. Sure, she liked Harry, what girl at Hogwarts didn't? Even ghosts fell with his charm. But she felt there was something else between them. Everything he did and everything he was made her want to be his. His bravery a unique sense of courage and kindness. She noticed his noble heart the day he and Ron saved her from the troll. Hermione was neither blind nor naïve, she noticed his physical change as well. Although he hair was still unruly and his emerald eyes still mesmerizing, he was more of a man. He was taller for one, 6'1 and muscular and Hermione was first to notice unless Ron took some interest that they were not aware of. 

Ron's voice was no longer carrying on senselessly. He yawned and stood up.

"Hey I think we're here! Let's go!"

The two stood and followed Ron. Harry and Hermione met at the doorway. Harry took a step back. 

"Ladies first,"

"Thanks," Hermione said. 

She paused then turned and added, "Hey, by the way, do you know who Head Boy is?"

"Yeah,"

The grin plastered on his face made her heart stop.

"Me,"

~*End of Chapter 1*~

A/N: R/R please!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Again, I DO NOT own any of the HP characters. That along with the setting all belongs to J.K Rowling which again is brilliant. 

A/N: Aww!! Thanx so much for all your reviews! Zidane "non-members" are now allowed to review thanx for the advice! Oh I'm introducing Ginny, which is like my least fav character, but I'm not going to portray her rudely like some authors have. Ok so on with the story!

Chapter 2: New Beginnings 

Students poured out of the train as the Hogwarts Express came to a halt. The trio jumped off the train and analyzed the students of all the years. Ron saw a few 1st years whispering and then pointing at Harry which slightly aggravated him seeing as though people were still fumbling over the idea that _his_ best friend lived past You-Know-Who. Hermione heard a few "Is that him?" and "Can you see the scar?" or "Is it true?" in the murmuring crowd and started to laugh. Meanwhile, Harry, who had learned to accept the fact that people were going to be constantly watching him and pointing fingers, was staring at a monumental figure hovering over the 1st years and roaring in a deep voice.

"Hagrid!" 

The figure turned to reveal the kind-hearted gatekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. 

" 'ello Harry..Hermione..Ron,"

"Lots of first years, eh, Hagrid?" commented Ron.

"Sure you can handle it?" joked Hermione.

Hagrid chuckled, his beard jiggling on his chin and said, "You all jus' forget how much trouble you all were!"

The group was instantly tickled with the goodness of giggles. It was good to joke around; it helped keep everyone from going insane from the real world. 

"Ron!"

The red head turned to see his little sister, which was not so little anymore running towards them, her teeth showing through her wide smile.

"Hey Ginny,"

"Hi everybody. Hello Hagrid." She gave everyone a friendly little nod and Ron put a brotherly arm around her. They were very close considering they were only a year apart.

"We'll be seeing you Hagrid," Harry said as he waved good-bye. 

"Yeah we don't want our Head mister and mistress to feel hungry now do we?" Ron was the only one laughing and Hermione gave him a stern look telling him _shut up, now_! Hagrid winked secretly at Harry which made him feel slightly uncomfortable but let it pass as a friendly little gesture and not a suggestive one.

"All 1st years this way! Follow me to The Great Hall!" roared Hagrid.

The Great Hall was filled with the echoes of happiness and rejoicing. The professors all sat in a row in front of the Hall, their wisdom reflecting off their appearance. The only teacher missing was Professor McGonagall who Harry knew was with the first years and was going to begin the Sorting Ceremony. Like clockwork, Minerva McGonagall burst through the large double doors, a herd of frightened youngsters close behind. She reached the end of The Great Hall where there was a stool and a rugged old hat. The Sorting Hat as usual did its speech that still made no sense whatsoever. 

"Now, I will call your name and you will come and sit on this stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." 

She paused, cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses to look at the long parchment will the names of the new years.

"Alright, let us begin…" 

And so the Sorting began. There were 7 new Gryffindors, 5 Hufflepuffs, 4 Slytherins, and 8 Ravenclaws. When the new students sat at their house tables the headmaster called for silence. All eyes were on Albus Dumbledore who warned them about the Forbidden Forest and other restrictions. His warm smile welcomed everyone to the start of a new year, which in his opinion was always going to be "better than the last." The plates enchantingly filled themselves with mouth-watering food people only dreamt about. Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione was in front of him. Harry looked over to the professors and was content to see that Professor Lupin was back to teach the Defense Against The Dart Arts class, which he had loathed except when he had taught it. Ginny had seated herself next to Hermione and ignited a conversation rather quickly. Ron was talking to Neville about what Harry supposed was Quidditch since his hand movements suggested it. So Harry ate in silence but the thought of being Head Boy and his penchant to want to see his room excited him too much and he found it hard to keep still. This was really big for him; who would have thought _he'd_ be Head Boy? He tried to eat slowly, maybe that would make time seem to go by faster. 

Hermione and Ginny were talking non-stop and Hermione was becoming rather bored about talking about hair maintenance. She really wanted to talk with Harry seeing as though no one was. She quickly wrapped it up so that Ginny's voice would no longer shrill in her ears. She sighed as Ginny thanked her and turned to talk to a 6th year Hermione, nor anyone for that matter, knew. _Boy, I guess it runs in the family_ she thought as she glanced over at Ron. Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled. He looked in need of comfort, she wanted to wrap her arms around his next and—_What am I thinking!!!_ She shook her head and looked over to him. He looked back up and gave her a smile she returned. Maybe there _was _something there… She blushed at the thought of her and Harry. 

Dumbledore's voice disrupted her fantasy. 

"All prefects show the years to their common rooms and I hope you all have a wonderful year"—He looked at all the teachers and added, "which I am sure you will. Good Night!"

As all the students followed the arrogant prefects, McGonagall's footsteps were heard behind Harry and Hermione who out of leadership stayed behind to follow the 1st years and make sure there was order. 

"Potter, Granger please follow me to your chambers,"

The two looked at each other and then to Ron who looked back at them as if he were never going to see them again. Harry nodded, smiled and followed Hermione who was on the professor's heels. 

It was a kind of long walk up many vast unpredictable stairs until McGonagall came to a large portrait of Gordic Gryffindor to honor the fact that it was two Gryffindors made the Heads. McGonagall turned and looked sternly at both of them.

"Now you are to tell _NO ONE_ this password. We expect a lot from you two so do not disappoint us. Now then: _Chocolate Frogs!_"

Harry smirked and tried not to laugh. _Ha is **that** the password? _ Minerva looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry,"

She sighed and instructed, "Follow me,"

McGonagall showed them where their rooms were and the bathroom that connected them. 

"There is also, behind this portrait, an entry to the Gryffindor common room." She smiled. "Congratulations."

With that she left the two alone and they were breathless. This was more striking than their wildest dreams.

"Well I guess we deserve it," she stated as she fell back on the velvet scarlet couch.

"Yeah we did," Harry echoed as he sat beside her.

There was an awkward silence and Hermione could have sworn she heard crickets. She was going to say something that would make her blush down to her knees. 

"You know what?" she trembled as she sat up so that she and Harry were at eye level.

"I'm really grateful to share this experience with my best friend. I'm glad it was you and not a stranger," she stammered.

He grinned a grin that made her melt and replied, "I'm glad too."

He put his arm around her and rubbed it soothingly. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Harry. Thanks for always being there for me," 

"Hey no prob! It just might have been meant to be, you know," he chuckled and she stood up to avoid herself from doing something she would most definitely regret. Harry stood up also and yawned. Hermione's eyes wondered over to the clock and she gasped slightly.

"Oh gosh it's late. It's best if we get some sleep." She paused and bit her lower lip. She put her hair behind her ears and her hands behind her back. _What do I do now?_

"Well Goodnight Harry,"

"Night,"

Hermione hesitated and then sauntered up to her room that was exquisitely designed to match her taste. Silky violet curtain hung at the windows and the queen sized bed had a lovely white canopy draped over the purple comforter which was laced with gold. Dozens of pillows embroidered with her initials and a Gryffindor lion were placed gently at the head. Hermione spread her arms out and flopped backwards on the comfortable bed. She sighed heavily and her eyelids dropped. Tomorrow they'd be starting classes, Harry would be starting Quidditch, and she would be the bookworm. All would resume as it was. But something in that annoying pessimistic mind of hers told her all was not what it seemed.

~*End of Chapter 2*~

A/N: Hope you like! It took a while but I finished chapter 2. If it's kinda slow I'm sorry but I gotta get this warmed up before they really get serious (no not that way you pervs). R/R Oh and there's gonna be lots of fluff in the next chapters. Just warning if you're not into the mushy stuff. Lol =) 


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY HP CHARACTERS!!!!!!!

A/N: Oi! Sorry it's taken so long but school's been a bitch (excuse my French but it has) and I have this 16 grade project(total) to finish by Jan 13 and I haven't started so I am off to a good Christmas holiday. But anyways thanx for your reviews and on with the Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors

The morning was more chaotic than could have imaginable. Harry's head was sinking in his soft pillows dreaming blissfully, his mouth hanging open. He was not used to this luxury. Never had he had an elegant queen bed covered in a blanket of scarlet; a Gryffindor lion embedded right smack in the middle. With over 10 velvet pillows with golden lace and his personal initials on the center who wouldn't have slept like a king? The night before had made him exhausted and the minute his head touched the pillow he was fast asleep. But all things for a price; along with its benefits and delicacy, being Head was not to be taken lightly. There was a thunderous knock on his door.

"HARRY!!! WAKE _UP_! Breakfast in 15!" 

Although Harry could not see the face of the voice he knew it was Hermione. He covered his head with one of his pillows and sighed annoyingly. _15 minutes? Couldn't she have come to tell me sooner?_ Harry was up surprisingly quickly and did a creative spell to get his clothes neatly stacked on his bed. He sprang to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he came out he put on his clothes and as he as adjusting his Gryffindor tie he noticed the window that he failed to see yesterday. He pulled back the silk curtains and was amazed at the view. Harry had a perfect spectacle of the Quidditch field and its surrounding landscape. _Can't wait to go to Hagrid's!_ Hermione was reclining on the velvet scarlet couch reading _Wizard Times_ magazine and then looked at her watch. She rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. _If he makes us late for breakfast I swear_! Harry's eyes wondered to the rusted antique clock and hurriedly put on his robes. He ran down the stairs and stopped when Hermione stood up abruptly.

"Finally!"

The two made their way out of the common room and wandered through the school until they finally reached the Great Hall. Why did _their_ common room had to be so isolated? They made haste to get a seat next to their friends. Ron's hand shot up in the air and started beckoning them as if saying _Over here!_ Hermione took a seat between Ron and Ginny, and Harry between Ron and Hermione. Ron looked at Harry and nudged him. Harry looked at his friend's cynical smile and was dumbfounded. 

"What?"

He whispered, "So what's up with you and Hermione?"

"Nothing! We're all friends, C'mon Ron don't talk rubbish!" 

Harry was not keeping his voice in a whisper and was annoyed that Ron would assume that he of all people was trying to "court" (to put it nicely) his best friend. He and Hermione had dated in their 5th year and if Harry were to say he wasn't jealous he would be lying. Even though Harry knew they were never really "serious", Ron always gave him suggestions that led him to believe otherwise. He knew Ron loved bragging about them considering Harry never had a girlfriend in his 6 years at Hogwarts. Harry looked over at Hermione and sighed. _She's so beautiful…As if I'll **ever** have a chance with her…_ He looked up and saw Dumbledore call for silence. 

"Welcome students to another excellent year at Hogwarts!"

He went on to explain restrictions and regulations that were to be followed, as it had always been for the last 7 years. But this time something was different. It was right now that the trio noticed a large amount of students, evidently not from Hogwarts, standing at the front of the tables where the professors were. 

"There will be some chaos here this year," There was a few laughs in the student body. When was there _not_ chaos in Hogwarts? Especially when the class of 2001 arrived? 

"Due to some –_cough_- events in the Witchcraft and Wizardry school of the Americas, their students will be staying with us this year. This is not going to be easy but I think we will manage." 

Dumbledore smiled and the added, "We've decided that it would be best to divide their school into fourths; one fourth for each house. Lets see now…Ok from here to here you will be Gryffindors," and so on until the school was sorted. Albus looked down at the foreign students. He snapped his fingers and a small roll of parchment appeared in their hands.

"You all have your schedules so resume as normal. They have been modified according to your house." He looked up at the rest of Hogwarts and welcomed them all again and assured them this year would be one to remember.

Hermione's mouth was hanging slightly open and Harry had just noticed she was eyeing the "new" Gryffindors. _Oh my Goodness? Is that him?_

~*Flashback*~

_There is a little boy, about 6, light colored hair in a pair of shorts and a baggy green T-shirt. He has a handful of miniscule pebbles and is throwing them at a window. The sound is that of rain and the window is opened by a little girl with bushy hair, a huge smile plastered on her face. _

"Hey Hermione! Wanna play ova at the park?"

"Course! Let me ask Mummy!"

There is a pause and the little boy sits on the porch passing his fingers through his hair. The little girl burst through the door and squeals, "Let's GO!"

~*End Flashback*~

"Hermione you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just had this flashback," 

She shook her head and began eating her breakfast and talking with, who would have guessed, Ginny.

They went to their first class together and as they were walking up the stairs Ron noticed Hermione's change in attitude. She seemed kind of sad and at the same time utterly surprised.

"Hey Hermione you ok? Those foreign kids giving you a bad aura?"

Ron's voice showed he was not really serious, his voice was sarcastic but Harry was worried too.

"You've been acting strange ever since breakfast,"

Hermione shook her head and bit her lip. She looked as if she was going to cry. Her eyes were watery and she looked really cold and trembling. _How can that be him? I've missed him so much…_

Ron sighed and then averted his gaze to the door. He pushed it open and held it for his friends.

"Look's like we're here and have time to spare,"

The class was loud with chatter but there was no teacher in sight. Ron slouched in the old wooden chair and brought his feet up to the table. He put his hands behind his head and yawned loudly. Harry looked at him and laughed. Boy was he going to laugh when Ron was caught doing that! Hermione looked at the American kids seated in a corner of the room. She saw a boy her age with light brown hair and who looked vaguely familiar. She saw his hands pass through his hair in a manner that was unmistakable. He turned and his and Hermione's eyes were locked. He seemed skeptical and then turned back to the others. Hermione's face brightened and she was smiling like an injured angel told it had a chance to survive. 

"Hey she smiles!" Harry grinned and she looked over still smiling with her eyes watered.

"It's Brian!"

There was a crash and a crunch and there on the ground lay Ron on his back rubbing his head.

"OWWW!"

~*End of Chapter 3*~

A/N: Oh, I hoped you liked! This is gonna spice up the story big time! R/R Please, even if you hate it! ;P Next chapter is called _Who's He_? Till next time!


	4. Who's He?

Disclaimer: As I've said over and over, I don't own any HP characters.

A/N: Sorry but no there is no Chapter 5 yet. I have to admit that I was very disappointed with the way the last Chapter came out. I felt that I put to many personal aspects into the characters and forgot to embed their real personalities. So I have decided to make a revision and replace the old one with this version seeing as though I have seen what I have to fix up and change around. I hope you guys like this version much better because I sure do! Things are gonna make a little more sense since I made some slight adjustments in Ch. 3. Thanks for being such great reviewers!

Chapter 4: "Who's He?"

Ron munched on the consumables on his lunch plate looking at Hermione with uncertain eyes and Harry sitting adjacent to him was looking at her with the same if not more curiosity. Hermione glanced at both boys with a serious face and upon seeing they were pretty serious themselves softened her expression and let out a laugh that eased her friends. She placed her folded arms on the wooden table and took a deep breath as if she was going to tell such an intricate story that the others were sure was going to have to be explain multiple times before it was actually comprehended. 

"Gosh you guys make it look as if it's impossible for me to have other friends than you!" 

They noted, luckily, the sarcastic tone and weren't as shocked at the conclusion as if it wouldn't have been there. It was now that Harry noticed her eyes were wet with previous tears but the jubilant smile on her face led Harry to believe that they were tears of happiness. _Geez what's up with this guy? _Ron smirked, chewing rabbit like on a fry. He noticed Hermione's essence of relaxation and wasn't about to become solemn as Harry even though they were still anxious. Hermione moved a cumbersome hair from her face and then continued as to not disappoint them.

"When I was 6, Brian was my neighbor, not door to door but you know same area. His family had moved to England from Italy because his relatives and other family were deceased. Our families were best friends and we did everything together. So naturally, since we were both only children, we grew up like siblings. We were so close and he was so generous as a child. There was this one time at the park a few older kids were picking on me because of something so stupid I don't even remember and Brian came and stuck up for me and let those kids have it. He was the type of brother every little girl wants, the one that protects you and who gives you that last piece of chocolate cake that you've been eyeing since the beginning of the party,"

Ron looked at her with a mocking expression reading _are you serious?_ Chuckling slightly he leaned in looked extremely interested and in a dramatic voice referred to the "chocolate cake" saying, "Wow did he do that too?"

Harry nudged Ron hard on the elbow and Hermione looked sternly back at him rubbing his elbow in slight pain and scowling at Harry. 

"Ha ha ha, very funny Ron. I'm trying to sprinkle a little fairy dust here. Work with me!"

Hermione picked up a few fries on Ron's tray, soaked them in HIS dips, and ate them triumphantly while Ron stared at her in disbelief. Those were HIS fries!

"So as I was explaining! Two summers, before I went to Hogwarts, Brian and his family moved to the Americas and it saddened us but not so terribly that we couldn't bear to live with ourselves. Then as the winter of the next year commenced we received a letter telling us that," 

Hermione stopped and looked up so that her tears wouldn't fall and used a napkin to wipe those that did. Harry saw that it was still hard for her to except whatever happened and at the moment he wanted to be there for her and be "Brian" for her. He couldn't stand seeing her like this even if it was momentarily. Upon seeing her break like that made him feel like doom was coming because the last angel on earth had lost hope. Ron stopped grinning and fooling around thankfully realizing this wasn't something comical. After a short pause Hermione continued.

"We received a letter saying their family died in a terrible car accident, a head on collision."

Hermione was trembling slightly and then in a breaking voice, "When I saw these new students I though I was seeing a ghost and was really scared. I talked to him while we were in our last class together and he told me what really happened. He was at the magic academy when the accident occurred and was orphaned," 

Harry was completely dumbfounded. That story sounded so similar to his own. _Has anyone else noticed?_ He rubbed his unique lighting scar on his forehead absent-mindedly and his mind was full with questions as to the purpose of Brian's presence here. Hermione wiped the last of her tears and sniffling slightly tried to cast a smile. Harry's emerald eyes gleamed with worry seeing her suffering or what had been suffering. 

"So he has no one. I'm the only family he has left,"

And with that she concluded her story. Hermione was filled with thoughts of the past and was quite silent during the rest of the time at lunch. Sometimes she'd stop eating and stare apathetically at the food or the table, which frightened Harry seeming as though Ron was conversing with others students and what not. She seemed deep in thought and very melancholy. Harry himself was doing a lot of thinking. School had just begun and already things were so different and everything was happening so rapidly. Not to mention how much his friends had changed emotionally and their way of thinking was not as quick and rash. He'd never seen Hermione cry, not like that at least. If Ron had, which judging by his reaction he probably did, he didn't seem concerned about it. _Well, that's Ron alright_. 

Ron stopped talking and turned over to Harry eyeing his watch intensively. He rose and patted Harry on the back.

"Afternoon classes are starting in 10 so I don't know about you but I'm gonna jet," 

Hermione woke from her daze and looked at her watch as well, blinking many times as if she wasn't sure she could trust her eyes.

"That's true. Come on let's go,"

But upon rising they (more Hermione) were greeted with a surprising encounter. 

"Hi, Brian,"

Next to Hermione was a tall slender guy not too different from the others with light colored hair that seemed to be naturally bleached with the sunlight and genuine blue eyes that at first glance were appalling. He wore the custom Gryffindor outfit and was carrying a small pile of books under one arm. Hermione smiled up at him and turned to her friends to initiate an introduction. _C'mon guys make him feel at home!_ She cleared her throat and pointed to the man next to her.

"Brian this is Harry and Ron, my best friends. Ron and Harry this is Brian," 

There was an uneasy air but Harry stuck out his hand and shook Brian's firmly as Ron gave him a slight tilt upward of his head to loosen up the tension. Hermione was glad to see that this was going better than she had planned. After all she wasn't sure if the boys worked well with jealously, if you could even call it that. She noticed Brian was shy to the situation and tried to cover up the silence that was to come. She pulled out her schedule as an indicator for the others to do the same so they could compare classes.

"Well, Harry and I have Astronomy since we're both heads. What about you Brian?"

"I have Astronomy as well," 

Ron made a face and then announced, "Arg! I have Defense Against the Dark Arts! Ah well, at least it's with Lupin,"

He sighed and then waved farewell to his friends as he jogged to the DADA class. The new trio sauntered up the long spiraling, stairway leading to the depths of the astronomy tower. Hermione was plotting in her head the conversation they would have on the way. _Ok I'll ask him how things are and then talk about what's happened here in Hogwarts._

As they ascended the stairs Hermione looked over to Brian and then inquired, "So what's new with you?"

He looked over to her and then shrugged, "Not much. What about you guys though I mean this school is huge! What have you been up to?"

He grinned and Hermione was relieved to find that Brian was going to be just fine dealing with the adjustment. 

"Well," she said straightening her posture as well as she could climbing the steps, "I've been accused of being a study bug and a bookworm,"

Brian looked at her still grinning seeing as though they'd changed so much since the last 9 years they'd seen each other. She laughed too and then averted the subject to her friends.

"Harry here has been the hero of the school's future more than twice, actually about 4 or more to be exact and is by far the best seeker of all time!"

She stole him a sly smile and winked at him enigmatically. Harry flushed slightly while Brian was pretty oblivious awing at him.

"Wicked you play Quidditch? I'm a seeker too! Well, back in my old school at least,"

Harry gave him a friendly smile as the resumed through the ancient wooden doors of the classroom, which was not listed as favorable.

That night, they did not see Ron but he had Neville deliver a message saying he was too tired and had stayed up as long as he could waiting for them but was bombarded with exhaustion. Hermione chuckled loudly at the statement and then dismissed him saying they weren't displeased. They stood presently in front of the Gryffindor common room where the day would end. Hermione sighed and rotated toward Brian who was going to enter.

"So you like it here so far?"

"Yup it's pretty neat,"

Her lips curled into a smile.

"Well, I hope everything turns out good for you but for now don't stress it because soon there's going to be a Quidditch match and then in December a Yule Ball which you don't want to miss!!!"

Hermione's face was gleaming as she gave Brain a friendly hug which surprisingly did not bother Harry as much as he thought it would have. Brian returned the hug and then concluded, "Quidditch is a definite yes and that Yule Ball sounds like fun,"

He gave a wave to Harry and told them goodnight as he disappeared past the fat lady portrait into the common room. Hermione let out a loud yawn and stretched her arms high above her head revealing a slight portion of her stomach, which caused Harry to look away abruptly. She combined the last of the yawn with a sigh and then proclaimed, "Phew what a day dontcha think?"

Harry looked back up at her and then replied with a wearied tone, "Sure was,"

She sent him a wicked smile, that of a _real_ witch and then turned walking up to the Head's Dormitory. As she climbed the stairs she said to him, "So you going to the Ball,"

Harry was taken aback slightly and then as he walked up also responded, "I don't know I haven't really thought about it,"

He _was _going to ask Hermione but seeing as though the generous heart that had been granted to her would probably seek Brian that was out of the question. Hermione spun around and stared at Harry astonished.

"NO WAY! It's you're last year here and you're saying that it's a possibility that you won't attend!? You're not embarrassed about what happened—what was it—_3 years_ ago with that girl!?"

She started to giggle hysterically and then added, "I'm sorry I'm a little preppy right now, too much excitement. But I do hope you decide otherwise because I'd hate for you to miss out,"

Hermione gave him a knowingly expression, the kind that parents show to back up the 'I told you so' speech. She walked down a few steps so she was level with Harry and then acclaimed, "Last one up is a rotten egg!"

She gave him a menacing grin and then dashed up the stairs with Harry at her heels. _I'd go if the girl I'd ask would say yes._

~*End of Chapter 4*~

A/N: Wow I hoped you guys liked this revision I think it's a lot more realistic if not more entertaining. Please R/R cuz I'm luving 'em reviews!


End file.
